Extraña pero atrayente
by Naoko-Shade
Summary: Mi primer fic, Crossover con Esdla. Harry rescata a una extraña chica de las garras de Voldemort, resulta ser una elfa y los dos tendran q aprender a sobrevivir juntos.


Notas: Hola, esta es mi primer fic, es un crossover ( ¿esta bien escrito? ) entre el señor de los anillos y Harry Potter pero a mi manera, por lo que cambiare algunas cosas para adaptarlas a mi historia.  
  
Díganme si les gusta o no, también se admiten sugerencias, al ser principiante no sé muy bien como va esto pero intentare mejorar.  
  
Ya no los aburro más.  
  
Disclaimer: bueno, como ya saben no me pertenecen los derecho ni de Harry Potter ni de ESDLA aunque cualquiera puede soñar.  
  
PRÓLOGO: La visión  
  
Un sollozo, un sollozo en la oscuridad.....  
  
Harry no sabia donde se encontraba, recordaba haberse ido a dormir totalmente agotado después de las labores domesticas propias del verano y sin saber como, se encontró en un lugar desconocido y rodeado de oscuridad.  
  
Continuaba oyendo ese sollozo, parecía pertenecer a una mujer joven.  
  
- ¡Levántate! - ordenó una voz masculina.  
  
Oyó como alguien entraba por una puerta e iluminaba la habitación, ahora podía ver que el hombre llevaba una túnica oscura y una máscara cubría su rostro, no cabía duda, era un mortífago.  
  
El sollozo se volvió a escuchar, Harry siguió el sonido y vio a una muchacha encogida en un sofá llorando sin parar, aparentaba tener 17 años como él y aunque su rostro tenia las marcas el llanto percibió que era muy hermosa, su pelo era liso, largo ( quizás hasta la cintura ), negro con reflejos rojizos, sujeto por una extraña diadema; se pregunto como serian sus ojos y como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, la chica los abrió y comprobó que eran violetas, nunca había visto unos ojos así y parecían totalmente aterrados, toda ella estaba temblando asustada; su piel era suave y algo bronceada, tuvo que contener el impulso de acariciarla aunque tenia unas ganas tremendas de abrazarla y consolarla.  
  
La muchacha se levanto y Harry pudo ver que vestía un hermoso pero a la vez raro vestido de color azul oscuro (casi negro) con adornos plateados en el corsé y el final de las mangas, un destello proveniente de su cuello le hizo desviar su mirada hacia ese lugar y vio un extraño colgante cuya forma eran una estrella y una luna unidas y en la estrella había un grabado, ¿un relámpago?  
  
- ¡Que extraño! - pensó - es como mi cicatriz.  
  
- Mi señor te espera - le dijo el hombre haciendo una señal hacia la puerta.  
  
La chica se quitó el pelo de la cara y lo puso detrás de sus orejas, Harry siguió ese movimiento anonadado y se sorprendió al ver unas orejas acabadas en punta, nunca había visto unas igual, esa chica era extraña pero atrayente. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que se habían ido, los siguió lo más rápido que pudo y vio que estaban en una lujosa mansión.  
  
La llevaron ante un hombre sentado en un lujoso sillón en el centro de una habitación y rodeado de más mortífagos; a Harry ya le daba mala espina todo este asunto y no hacia más que preguntarse que estaba pasando; el hombre del sillón se quitó la capucha y Harry ahogo un grito al darse cuenta de que era Voldemort.  
  
- Y bien querida, ¿ ya lo has pensado? - le preguntó con su tétrica voz.  
  
- Mi respuesta sigue siendo no - le contesto la chica escondiendo su miedo y sin dejarse intimidar.  
  
- ¡Bien echo! - la felicito Harry.  
  
- No me importa - grito furioso Voldemort - Harás lo que yo quiera, estoy harto de esperar - se enfureció más al ver que ella seguía impasible.  
  
-¡LLEVÁOSLA! - grito a sus seguidores - Ponedla presentable, mañana nos uniremos y me dará un hijo.  
  
Harry se quedo totalmente helado e intento ayudar a la aterrorizada muchacha a huir.  
  
- ¡Soltadla! - grito mientras ella peleaba por soltarse. Se sentía inútil, solo estaba en esencia, nadie podía verlo por lo que no podía hacer nada.  
  
De repente ella le miró con sus hermosos ojos violetas abiertos por la sorpresa y le pidió ayuda, no sabia que pasaba pero era como si sus mentes se unieran y se comunicaran a través de ellas, como si se leyeran el pensamiento. Le llamo la atención el que la chica le llamara por su nombre, es como si le conociera. Sus captores la metieron en una habitación y cerraron la puerta con un hechizo.  
  
- ¡NO! - Harry se despertó gritando en su habitación de Privet Drive, estaba temblando y desorientado.  
  
Recordó todo lo que había visto e intento encontrar alguna pista sobre el paradero de la mansión pero fue inútil, tenia que encontrar a esa chica y ayudarla.  
  
Miles de preguntas venían a su cabeza: ¿por qué quería Voldemort un hijo suyo?, ¿de donde vendría esa chica?, ¿y esas orejas?, ¿por qué sus ojos le eran tan familiares? ....  
  
Tenia que volver a tener ese sueño, debía ayudarla, impedir que sufriera, no podía dejarla en manos de Voldemort, debía pedir ayuda pero ¿a quien?.  
  
De repente la imagen de los ojos violetas volvió a su mente e intento concentrase en ellos para recordar donde los había visto cuando oyó los sollozos de nuevo pero esta vez en su cabeza.  
  
- ¿Pero que pasa? - pregunto asustado.  
  
- ¿Harry?, ¿Eres tu? - pregunto una suave voz ahogado por los sollozos y el miedo.  
  
¿Que les ha parecido?, ¿La sigo?, ¿La abandono?. Déjenme su opinión en un review.  
  
Besos o todos los que se molestaron en leer.  
  
Naoko 


End file.
